fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Universe Wiki:Rules
These are the rules created by the admins of Fairy Tail Universe Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either ' Sig', Mr. Draco, Aru , or Ashy. Rules and Regulation Community *Don’t mindlessly call a person’s article or magic bad, point out what exactly is wrong or doesn’t make sense in it. *Plagiarism will be treated with a three mark warning, depending on the severity and duration of plagiarism. *Claiming an artist’s art as your own is heavily frowned upon, much like plagiarism. If you are using their art, be sure to leave their signature or credit them in a trivia section. Formatting * For the input of categories, only utilize plural pronunciations. This is meant to prevent doubles or categories of similar meaning. An example would be using Males instead of Male. * Bringing concepts from other wiki related to Fairy Tail is fine. However, the explanation and text mustn’t be a simple copy-paste, and as such, are to be reworded. Should the concept be from another user without explicit permission, this falls into the category of Plagiarism. * Don’t use people’s works without their permission, be polite, ask. We also request that whoever is being asked reciprocates the politeness. * While custom templates are allowed, we ask that they have NO images in them. Templates *'Characters': Template:Character *'Spells': Template:Spell *'Magic': Template:Magic *'Guilds': Template:Guild *'Organizations': Template:Organization *'Items': Template:Item *'Locations': Template:Location Magic * The limit of Magic an individual can wield must be realistic to a degree. While a character is supposedly capable of learning as many magic as they desire, the common limit is currently 10. Even then, this limit is only capable of being reached if most of those Magics are used at their most basic level. **Characters under age 20 should likely only have one or two magics; absolutely no teenage characters with over three * A Character isn’t allowed to wield to wield more than a single Lost Magic as such a feat is unheard of. Having one Lost Magic also reduces how much Normal Magic they are able to wield. * There is a certain limit to a Magic’s power. Overexpansion isn’t allowed as a character cannot reach extreme feats effortlessly nor when they have “mastered” their power. Best examples are a Fire Mage isn’t capable of evaporating the entire ocean nor should a Water magic capable of producing an entire ocean. That's just led to the movie Water World. Good movie though. * There will be no creation of unnecessary Magic pages. This means if your character uses a unique variation of Fire Magic, there is no need for a page about it. * Lost Magic requires the permission of an admin due to the rarity of said Magic. The application requires an explanation on exactly how the person acquired said Magic. **This also applies to Slayer Magic due to their extreme rarity within the world of Fairy Tail. **Dragon Lacrimas can be acquired in one of two ways: They must be discovered through an RP or an explanation must be provided and approved by an admin. **The creation of new abilities for a Slayer Magic requires the approval of two-three admins and a detailed explanation on how it functions. * The creation of new Slayer Magic is prohibited. Unlike Fairy Tail Fanon, there will be no Spirit or Phoenix Slayer Magic as such creatures have not been shown within the canonical series to require such a Magic to defeat them. *Specific Take-Overs are within the vein of Lost Magic. The prime example which is God Soul requires *Magic Items which incorporate a specific Magic may require an application. E.i: a suit of armor which utilizes Dragon Slayer Magic through a Lacrima. *The creation of abilities such as Mythical Power Systems and Ki are considered forbidden upon free creation and must be applied for. (Yes, this is an anti-Alpha rule) *No Crossovers are allowed within the wiki. *All can only have 3 spirits maximum when they debut. Likewise, none of these Spirits must be Golden Keys. You can obtain more spirits through roleplays, however! And Golden Keys will be given out as roleplay rewards over time by the administration. Character Relations *No descendants or relatives to canon characters will be allowed, especially given the wiki’s nature as a far future. And let's be honest, there's literally no fun in that. *Since it is a shared universe, while not forbidden, it is advisable not to use another character’s image source. This is especially the case if a person’s character has been in a lot of role-plays. Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic *The following Dragon Slayer Magic generation can be applied for at any time: :*Second Generation *The following Dragon Slayer Magic generations can be applied for when administrators open a spot: :*First and Fifth Generation *The following Dragon Slayer Magic generations can be achieved via roleplay with administrator approval: :*Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Generation. *Dragons are alive in this universe, but their presence is scarce, and the creation of a Dragon must be approved by administrators. *Only one character may exist per element for First, Third and Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers. If these characters are killed or removed from the story, then new characters can exist for these elements. :*While physical elements such as Fire, Water, Wind, etc are recommended to be created, if individuals are seeking more obscure elements such as "Blade", then the administrators will approve them if their application defines how the element can be consumed and how it is used. *Dual Element Modes, Dragon Force, and associated power ups can be achieved via roleplaying and being approved by the administration. God Slayer Magic *God Slayer Magic does not have any generations. It is learned through a tome. As of now, we are not accepting obscure elements for God Slayer Magic. Devil Slayer Magic *Devil Slayer Magic does not have any generations. It can be learned by being taught by a Demon (of any kind), or it can be inherited from a previous user.